1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems of the type used to prevent the unauthorized removal of an article from a prescribed area.
2. Background Art
Consumer electronic stores typically display a large number of products so as to allow a potential purchaser thereof to pick the products up, inspect them, and potentially effect, or simulate, operation thereof. In large display rooms, particularly at times when large numbers of people are present, the potential for theft is heightened. This problem is particularly significant with camera displays. Still and video cameras are becoming ever smaller and lighter in weight. While these features make the cameras more desirable to the consumer, they at the same time make them more prone to theft.
The assignee herein offers a number of products which are used to avoid theft of articles, such as cameras. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,667, a mechanical security system is shown utilizing a block/housing which is attached to an article with a bolt using a preexisting, threaded bore in an article to be monitored. The block/housing is used to fixedly maintain one end of a cable tether on the article. The other end of the cable tether is anchored to a support at the desired display area. This type of mechanical system, while generally highly effective, can be defeated if the cable tether is severed or the block/housing is removed from the article. In certain constructions, the latter can be accomplished by directly rotating the bolt to effect release thereof, or by rotating the bolt indirectly by turning the block/housing through which the bolt extends.
This system may also incorporate an elongate pin which is offset from the bolt axis and projects from the block/housing into the article. This avoids rotation of the block/housing. However, this system might be defeated by using a tool to exert a substantial torque on the block/housing which effects shearing of the offset pin to thereafter allow turning of the block/housing.
The problem of cable severance has been addressed by other systems developed by the assignee herein. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,124, an electronic security system is disclosed which produces an audible and visual alarm as an incident of either a) the block/housing being removed from the article being monitored or b) the conductive tether, which establishes a conductive path between the article and an alarm, being severed.
The above systems have been highly commercially successful and highly effective in deterring theft. However, even if the system is not defeated, attempted removal of the block/housing by rotating the securing bolt through manipulation of the block/housing may inflict damage to oft times expensive products.
Further, a failure in a system may be the result of a selection of a system type that is not optimal for the environment. The electronic security systems are generally more expensive than the mechanical security systems and may not fit within the budget constraints of certain businesses. As a result, some users may opt to use a mechanical system alone that may not be as effective as one incorporating an electronic monitoring capability.
The above problem has become particularly prevalent with the development of more and more products that are small, yet expensive, such as digital cameras. Digital cameras present an additional security consideration by reason of having removable parts that are themselves expensive. For example, it is common to incorporate small memory cards into the camera and to permit loading and unloading of the cards through a repositionable element on the camera case. Typically, the repositionable element is a door that is hinged for pivoting movement about an axis between open and closed positions. While the case of a camera may be secured using the above structures, the doors themselves remain exposed and operable, thereby allowing the thief access to the memory card.